


Jason Voorhees needs some love

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: Just a bunch of Jason drabbles!
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Jason Voorhees needs some love

This guy keeps staring at you. He’s not trying to be subtle either. He’s just eyeing you up and down like you’ll give him an answer to a question he hasn’t even asked, waiting for some detail in your appearance to jump out at him in some “eureka!” moment. Obviously you just avert your eyes and continue your shopping, tossing some miscellaneous items into your cart as you meander through the isles. He’s following you. 

“Hey,” he’s talking to you. “You’re the chick who lives at Camp Blood, right?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, you live in that old cabin right? Where all those counselors got killed?” He seems excited, like he’s meeting some kind of celebrity. You’re not entirely sure how to respond so you just stare at him with furrowed brows. “That’s really cool, say, can I come around sometime? I’d love to see the place.”

“No!”

“What? Why not?” His facial expression turns sad and he shoves his hands into his pockets. 

“Because it’s my home!” 

“Ain’t like I’m asking to stay the night.” Half a beat later he exclaims, “although that would be awesome!”

“Leave me alone.” 

“Come on, don’t be like that.” The guy follows you as you turn to walk towards the check-out counter. “I just want to look around.” 

“And find what? A body? If you don’t keep away from my property you’ll be one!” You growl, glaring at him with as much venom as you can muster. 

“Damn lady, you don’t need to be rude.” 

“If you don’t get outta my store and leave this woman alone you’re gonna find yourself in a shallow grave with several buckshots up your still bleeding ass.” The older man at the register, Henry, barks at the guy as he reaches under the counter. He doesn’t argue, eyes going wide before hurrying outside, the bell above the door ringing wildly with the force of his shoulder going into the wood. “You tell that husband of yours to keep an eye out for that one.” 

“I will, thank you.” You nod as Henry starts ringing you up, humming some old country tune under his breath before speaking. 

“I know you said he doesn’t want everyone to hold his family over him, but cousins ain’t so close. Just cause he’s a Voorhees doesn’t mean he’s a Voorhees, you know?”`

“I know, Henry, but he just prefers staying at the house and I’m not inclined to argue. I’m just glad he’s happy.” You shrug, digging your wallet out of your bag before looking back up, blushing when Henry tosses several pregnancy tests into a paper bag.

“You really love him, don’t ya.” 

“More than you can imagine.” You nod, smiling as you picture Jason in your head, at the image of him waiting for you at home.


End file.
